Scarred
by Seifer's Incarnate
Summary: Squall and co. are stars, and their managers enter them in a contest while it goes on, Squall meets a special someone. A QUALL I UPDATED chp 10. Chip, you better read and review or die!
1. epilogue

DISCLAIMER: I own, um, not much. Especially not the characters, song, or Bon Jovi

Biggest Fan: an AU Squall/???

I suck at beginnings, but don't get discouraged middle and end will be better.

By Seifer's Incarnate

A/N In this fic, everyone except Seifer and Irvine are 4 inches taller. I just can't stand being 1 inch shorter than Squall, which makes him tiny! And, think of Selphie! 5 foot 1!

Also, the reason chapter is long is because of song!

"Okay guys, one more time, from the top." Squall Leonhart instructed his band, Scarred.

The 18-year-old thought to himself as the song started. A real band. One that did shows, concerts, the whole nine yards. He was lead singer and played electric guitar.

Seifer did some vocals and did bass, with Zell on drums. Irvine on keyboard. Traveling the world, seeing hogties, being rich, didn't have to go to collage( though, he and the band were all doing those internet ones. He was the bands poster boy. Well, Seifer also sported a scar that gave the band its name. He was the cold-hearted, cruel one. Seifer was a badass player. Zell was the lovable funny one. Irvine was the ladies man. Anyway. 

They rocked.

"Let's kick it, guys!" Seifer screamed

This ain't a song for the broken-hearted   
No silent prayer for the faith-departed   
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd   
You're gonna hear my voice   
When I shout it out loud   
  
  
It's my life   
It's now or never   
I ain't gonna live forever   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
(It's my life)   
My heart is like an open highway   
Like Frankie said   
I did it my way   
I just wanna live while I'm alive   
It's my life   
  
This is for the ones who stood their ground   
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down   
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake   
Luck ain't even lucky   
Got to make your own breaks   
  
It's my life   
And it's now or never   
I ain't gonna live forever   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
(It's my life)   
My heart is like an open highway   
Like Frankie said   
I did it my way   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
'Cause it's my life   
  
Better stand tall when they're calling you out   
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down   
  
  
It's my life   
And it's now or never   
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
(It's my life)   
My heart is like an open highway   
Like Frankie said   
I did it my way   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
  
  
It's my life   
And it's now or never   
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
(It's my life)   
My heart is like an open highway   
Like Frankie said   
I did it my way   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
'Cause it's my life!   


"This ain't a song for the broken-hearted   
No silent prayer for the faith-departed   
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd   
You're gonna hear my voice   
When I shout it out loud   
  
It's my life   
It's now or never   
I ain't gonna live forever   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
(It's my life)   
My heart is like an open highway   
Like Frankie said   
I did it my way   
I just wanna live while I'm alive   
It's my life   
  
This is for the ones who stood their ground   
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down   
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake   
Luck ain't even lucky   
Got to make your own breaks   
  
  
It's my life   
And it's now or never   
I ain't gonna live forever   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
(It's my life)   
My heart is like an open highway   
Like Frankie said   
I did it my way   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
'Cause it's my life   
  
Better stand tall when they're calling you out   
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down   
  
  
It's my life   
And it's now or never   
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
(It's my life)   
My heart is like an open highway   
Like Frankie said   
I did it my way   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
  
  
It's my life   
And it's now or never   
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
(It's my life)   
My heart is like an open highway   
Like Frankie said   
I did it my way   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
'Cause it's my life!" Squall finished.

Seifer jumped and slid on his knees down their platform in his parents' mansion. Squall smiled and grabbed for his water, chugging it down his dessert dry throat. He had sung the whole song alone, though Seifer did help on the chorus. He loved his life.

"Bravo guys, bravo!" a girl with green eyes and brown hair exclaimed. It was Selphie, Irvine's girlfriend, Seifer's sister, and the band's manager.

"Hey Selph, how ya doin?!" Irvine said, as he jumped down and kissed her on the lips.

"Lay off, lover boy." Seifer muttered.

" Calm down bro! Anyway, you guys got a new gig. And a bad review from a popular journalist.

"A gig! Where? What journalist. Will there be hotdogs!" Zell asked exuberantly (no idea where that came from).

"Deling. And the journalist is……….

Oh, cliffhanger. I should be able to get next chap up tomorrow! Review on what little I wrote! I commandeth u!!


	2. The Beggining

Scarred Chapter 1

Hey everybody here's chapter one! I STILL own not much. Also, 

" 'The hack' of Deling city. Wanna take a look?" Selphie asked.

"Sure, baby. It can't be that bad, can it?" Irvine said

"Oh, it can."

`Scarred 's scarred performances

Upon seeing this bands concerts', I have come to a conclusion. Scarred is a juvenile, morbid, drugged up, irresponsible, group of talent less losers! As an example,

Songs like 'Basket Case', Having a Blast, Longview, and She F***in' Hates Me curse excessively and speak of sick and destructive ways to get rid of anger. Singers, Seifer Almasy, and Squall 'the Lion' Leonhart both smoke in excess. Dressing in black, scarring their faces, and terrifying people with their antics on stage, this band has truly brought music to an all time low. How the few people…

It just got worse.

"OK, maybe it can be that bad." Irvine sighed.

"Yeah, so! We aren't that bad! Besides, nobody believes her anyway!" Zell interjected.

"Yeah, and the scars were just a training accident!" Seifer yelled.

"So why do we have to go to her hometown?" Squall said, finally entering the conversation. 

"Well, we need to show Deling how much you guys rock. Aaaaaaaaaand," Selphie smiled.

"What!!?" The guys all yelled.

"I signed you all up to MC a thing for new bands." She said quickly.

"Why!" Zell asked.

"For publicity, stupid" Seifer said as he smacked him upside the head.

"Fine, fine. As long as there are hotdogs when do we leave." Zell said.

"Right away, we need to have our traditional, night-on-the-town-before-the-show night." Irvine said instantly.

"Irvy's right. The train leaves tomorrow!" Selphie exclaimed.

"IRVY! Oh, GOD!" Seifer muttered to a sniggering Squall.

Please review I don't own Greenday or any of their songs. Add ideas of what u want them to do on their night out.


	3. Night Out

Chp 2 Night out. Beginning will stink but get better.

NOW, to the 3 reviewers. I asked for ideas about what the night out would be like. Read more carefully.

x20vision: she finished her sentence in the next chapter update 'is garden' 

Golden author: u blab what I said and u DIE!!!

Luscie-person (sorry) wow… u liked it?! Wow

AND NOW IT STARTS note. Subliminal messages ahead

"FREEDOM!!!!" Squall yelled, as he ran off the train, earning the glances of freaked out passer-byes. review. The others got off next. 

"Hey, Zell, pay up. Now." Irvine demanded.

"NO! You probably made a deal with him, just to get back at me for-"

"Zell, just pay the man!"

"NONONONONONONONONO!"

"What's, wrong with Squall?" Selphie asked as she got off their train, with genuine concern. review.

"Gee, Selph, lets think here." Seifer said mockingly.

(flashback)

"Train train take us away, Train train take us away……"

Squall, slamming his head mercilessly against the wall, as the boys watched amusedly.

"Please. Stop. Singing song. Must knock. Self. Out." he muttered.

"10 bucks says he lasts 10 more minutes. Place your bets, guys." Zell smirked.

"I'll say, mm, 20 minutes." 

(end flashback)

"Common guys we hafta check in to the hotel first. Then you can go get drunk."

Selphie said cheerfully, as she jumped up and down on one foot.

Irvin put his arm, around Selphie, and acted like he been severely insulted

"Now Sefie, we don't get drunk, we merely…express our selves and get rid of pre-show jitters. Now, if we drink in the process, it is merely, getting us in good humor for….other events." he said with a smile.

He probably would of gotten further. If, that is, a facial twitching Seifer didn't walk up and smack him upside the head.

"Irvine, why don't we let the others go first, and we'll catch up. And we can have a little talk about things we can and, cannot do." Seifer said menacingly.

Irvine gulped, knowing exactly what happened to Selphie's ex. "S-s-sure S-s-seifer."

"That's good. Now, lets go get those bags."

Sucked I know. 9:00 That night, Deling's Night Life.

Squall's POV

Question are answered

"Tell me again why I'm doing this." I questioned Zell. He let out one of his annoying 'how stupid are you' sighs

"Weren't you listening to Irvine? We, meaning you, need to loosen up. We can't have you being so cold to people. Besides, I know a great tattoo and body-piercing parlor around here. Seifer seemed really interested."

"Whatever."

"See, that what I mean you gotta loosen up. You gotta get a girlfriend," I silenced by way of a Triple Patented Glare Of Death. Not a faked one. I was seriously pissed. Why? Don't ask. "Sorry" he muttered.

"Whatever." 

"Hey guys look who's here! It's the Cowboy, baby!!"

Irvine said as he ran in.

"Dude, what are you wearing? You look like a hillbilly!

Irvine's eyes flared wide open. "Well, Zell first off it's Cowboy, not hillbilly! And at least I don't look like a punk with shorts 20 times to big!" he retorted.

"PUNK!! You fricking hillbil-

"Shut up." I said coldly. But Irvine did look pretty cool 


	4. Night Out 20

Chp 2 Night out. Beginning will stink but get better.

NOW, to the 3 reviewers. I asked for ideas about what the night out would be like. Read more carefully.

x20vision: she finished her sentence in the next chapter update 'is garden' 

Golden author: u blab what I said and u DIE!!!

Luscie-person (sorry) wow… u liked it?! Wow

AND NOW IT STARTS note. Subliminal messages ahead

"FREEDOM!!!!" Squall yelled, as he ran off the train, earning the glances of freaked out passer-byes. review. The others got off next. 

"Hey, Zell, pay up. Now." Irvine demanded.

"NO! You probably made a deal with him, just to get back at me for-"

"Zell, just pay the man!"

"NONONONONONONONONO!"

"What's, wrong with Squall?" Selphie asked as she got off their train, with genuine concern. review.

"Gee, Selph, lets think here." Seifer said mockingly.

(flashback)

"Train train take us away, Train train take us away……"

Squall, slamming his head mercilessly against the wall, as the boys watched amusedly.

"Please. Stop. Singing song. Must knock. Self. Out." he muttered.

"10 bucks says he lasts 10 more minutes. Place your bets, guys." Zell smirked.

"I'll say, mm, 20 minutes." 

(end flashback)

"Common guys we hafta check in to the hotel first. Then you can go get drunk."

Selphie said cheerfully, as she jumped up and down on one foot.

Irvin put his arm, around Selphie, and acted like he been severely insulted

"Now Sefie, we don't get drunk, we merely…express our selves and get rid of pre-show jitters. Now, if we drink in the process, it is merely, getting us in good humor for….other events." he said with a smile.

He probably would of gotten further. If, that is, a facial twitching Seifer didn't walk up and smack him upside the head.

"Irvine, why don't we let the others go first, and we'll catch up. And we can have a little talk about things we can and, cannot do." Seifer said menacingly.

Irvine gulped, knowing exactly what happened to Selphie's ex. "S-s-sure S-s-seifer."

"That's good. Now, lets go get those bags."

Sucked I know. 9:00 That night, Deling's Night Life.

Squall's POV

Question are answered

Is there anything more boring than waiting? I honestly want to know. In our hotel, no less. Every 5 minutes we were mobbed by groupies. And now, we had to go out and probably get mobbed again. 

"Tell me again why I'm doing this." I questioned Zell. He let out one of his annoying 'how stupid are you' sighs

"Weren't you listening to Irvine? We, meaning you, need to loosen up. We can't have you being so cold to people. Besides, I know a great tattoo and body-piercing parlor around here. Seifer seemed really interested."

"Whatever."

"See, that what I mean you gotta loosen up. You gotta get a girlfriend," I silenced by way of a Triple Patented Glare Of Death. Not a faked one. I was seriously pissed. Why? Don't ask. "Sorry" he muttered.

"Whatever." 

"Hey guys look who's here! It's the Cowboy, baby!!"

Irvine said as he ran in.

"Dude, what are you wearing? You look like a hillbilly!

Irvine's eyes flared wide open. "Well, Zell first off it's Cowboy, not hillbilly! And at least I don't look like a punk with shorts 20 times to big!" he retorted.

"PUNK!! You fricking hillbil-

"Shut up." I said coldly. That ended the conversation But Irvine did look pretty cool. Not in a hot way, but he did make the cowboy look actually look good. He had boots, pants and the usual hat and coat.

Zell started to pace around the lobby, while Irvine just tapped his foot. Where is Seifer.

"Where the f is Seifer?" I demanded of Irvine.

"Oh, yeah. He was gonna meet us at some pub called 'Illumina'. He said to hurry up."

"Great! Let's go. And I get to drive!" Zell shouted.

Aw shit.

Now they will do stupid things. Or they would, if u guys would have give suggestions as I asked! So, now we go right to the explaining part.

3:00, A.M. The Illumina

Squall's POV

Ok, I'm drunk. Now you should take advantage of my state to milk out all the stuff you wanna know.

Flashback to Balamb High, Squall's Senior year

My POV

"OK, I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna ask her." Squall was in his apartment, getting dressed in a front of his mirror. He was putting on his 'good' suit. He had a great task to accomplish. He was going to pop 'the question'. 

"OK, let's go." He told himself. He started off to her apartment.

He gets in his Ferrari, a gift from a rich friend. He wasn't rich himself, but that would change. The local recording studio said he could be the next big thing! And she already had a job at Entertainment Magazine, writing short columns about movies. But she'd get promoted soon. He got to her apartment. He walked in.

"Hey, it's me, hey-"

He has walked into her bedroom, and saw the unthinkable. His girlfriend was curled up, naked, with that rich boy Seifer Almasy!!

"No" He whispered, and ran off.

Next day, Balamb High, Squall's fencing class

He still didn't get it. How could she? Than he saw him. Almasy. The class had started. Today they sparred. He picked up his gunblade, and so did Almasy. The others took fencing sabers. The coach had seen great talent in the two boys, and let them practice gunblade. Without using bullets on each other, of course. The rivals paired up.

"I'm gonna kill you, cretin." 

"Now, Squally, just because I'm rich, doesn't mean you have to be jealous. I have parents, too. Now you can be jealous."

That was the last straw. Squall lashed out at him. Think the opemingFMV for the next parts, except without magic. They scared each other. They fell, exhausted.. They started talking. Turned out she'd been with Seifer as long as she had been with Squall. Two timin' bitch. They laughed.

"Hey, Seifer, you got a good voice, right?"

"Yeah, why."

"Well……."

End flashback.

Squall's POV

And that's it. What was her name?, you ask. Screw yourself. Now I'm drunk and puking.

"Squall you loser," a voice said. "God, let's get you and your friends out of here."

Next thing I know I'm back in my bed and Irvine and Selph are wide awake in the room next to mine.

3 AM, I'm drunk again, My head is standing underneath my puke, So make it stop, I'm getting off. Make it stop, I'm getting off. Sedatives and dizzy spells And feeling like a salad in my puke, So make it stop, I'm getting off. Make it stop I'm getting off. Well, slipped into a coma once again. Where's my organ donor? Lend a hand. So when you think you're all alone, No one's left to come around, Drop like flies and empathize, Cause I know that I will someday, And I know that I will suffocate, Suffocate, suffocate, suffocate. One night stands and cheap regrets, I take another drag off of my cigarette, So stop, I'm getting off. Make it stop, I'm getting off. One last stop for one track mind, Just give me shelter, give me give me something. Make it stop, I'm getting off. Make it stop, I'm getting off. Well, slipped into a coma once again. Where's my organ donor? Lend a hand. So when you think you're all alone, No one's left to come around, Drop like flies and empathize, Cause I know that I will someday, And I know that I will suffocate, Suffocate, suffocate, suffocate. So when you think you're all alone, No one's left to come around, Drop like flies and empathize, Cause I know that I will someday, And I know that I will suffocate, Cause I know that I will someday, And I know that I will suffocate, Suffocate, suffocate, suffocate. 

WOAH! That was hard. Review. A lot.

All will be answered next chappie

Carpe Diem,

Seifer's Incarnate


	5. Notice! Important!

VERY IMPORTANT!!!

Chapter 4 is what chapter 3 was supposed to be!! So read chapter 4 or else u will be in the dark completely!!!


	6. The Concert

Chp 5 Concert Time! 

PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!

Welcome, faithful fans! Now, I'm kind of in a state of depression. You see, We had the first dance of the year yesterday. No big deal, but still there is this one hot girl (Haley) who, for all this socially rejected writer knows, was flirting with me for the past 2 weeks! 

I also have a huge crush on her. Now, she was being way too kind to me, or am I just used to people being mean to me? Anyway, my goal for the dance was to dance with her and I know that these dances don't really mean anything. So the dance starts and the first snowball dance starts. I work up some courage, but to know avail. Other guys are swarming her. Such is the case with the next 2. So finally on the last one I go up to her, but am asked to dance with one Elizabeth Y. Good looking,, but I need to get to Haley. Anyway, I get to her about to ask, when she darts toward a guy. He's taken. Another, also taken. After 2 more times, she walked right past me each time, I finally ask her. She says sure. But while we are dancing, she barely looks at ME. Now, she dances with my friend Jeff who looks like a warthog and lays her head on his shoulder. But me, oh no. Anyway, the dance is over and I'm depressed. I could use some sympathy. So review and say nice things to re-inflate my minute ego. PLEASE! Also, this chapter will determine the rest of the story line. You will find out who the bitch was. And I will act as though I don't have a mental cruise missile up my ass. 

Seifer: You loser! You are pathetic! And ask for the sympathy in the form of lemons and yuri. LOSER! 

Me: Well what would you do Oh, great one?

Seifer: Blow the other guys away with my superb skills.

Me: I should try that, huh.

Seifer: You don't have skills, though.

Me: Piss off.

Anyway, Let the Chapter begin!

Chapter 5 The Concert

The guys' hotel 11a.m.

Squall's POV

I woke up at about 11, but I didn't really wake up per se. More like, I got out of bed at 11. I was kept up by, uh, noises from Irvine's room. Oh, and can anybody tell me how I got back here? All I remember is passing out, and a guy calling me a loser. Oh well at least I know that Selphie and Irvine didn't get any sleep, either. Anyway, I'm not a mourning person, and I have a hangover and I'm tired! You figure out my mood.

"Shit." I say, as crawl out of bed. Crap. I have about 1 hour to shower, eat, and get things ready for today's concert! NOT GOOD!!

"Shit." I say again. I got dressed in my black leather pants, boots, tank top, and black leather jacket. I ran down over to the elevator, and hit lobby. They are supposed to have breakfast ready for you, and it better be good. 

I got down there, and my friends were already attacking the veritable buffet. The place was huge, with red carpeting, and a huge chandelier. I silently got a plate and piled on some food. Zell was the first to notice me. 

"Hey," he said. "How did you sleep?"

"I didn't, Irvine and Selphie's room was right next to mine." Which pretty much explained everything.

"Oh. They should make butt screwing illegal." He said with a smile. The thing about Zell is, he almost never gets a hangover. And that annoys me. 

"Oh well."

"Don't worry. Irvine Kinneas will soon be Irvine Skinnyass. Seifer is on the right of their room. He doesn't seem happy."

"Hn"

I started to chow down on some bacon. Bacon, the true love of my life. I looked at the nearest clock. Damn. I walked over to Seifer and Selphie, who looked like they had just gone through hell and back. My guess is he'd given her 'the talk'.

"Uh, guys we need to get to the arena where we're gonna sing if you want the concert to be today. "I said to Selphie, mainly.

"Hm, oh yeah. The guy who brought you guys back said he and his band would take care of everything."

"WHAT! How do you know he'll do it! What was his name! Ow!" I clutched my head. My hangover was kicking in.

"He said his name was 'the tiger'. I thought he was flirting. And if you're that worried, I'll have Zell check things out." She pouted.

"Fine. I'm gonna sleep." I said, and trundled off.

"And I'm gonna have another talk with. Irvine." Seifer muttered.

I got on the elevator and flopped into my bed almost instantly after entering my room. Ssssssssnore.

4 hours later.

"Squall, Squall wake up man!"

"Wha?" I said groggily.

"Dude, we gotta go to the arena and set up!"

Now I'm awake. "I thought Selphie told us that one guy would set up!"

"Oh, he did, but we still have to make sure everything's fine."

"Fine. Let me get cleaned up. You find the other two losers."

"Hey! I'm not a loser."

I looked at him, remembered his social history, and the analysis is… "yes, yes you are."

"Fine, I'll get the guys."

I shaved, combed my hair, took a piss, and went downstairs, where I was pushed into the tour bus by Seifer and Selphie. Irvine was in the back talking to Zell and looking like he was being hunted down by the great white hunter. Or Seifer. I flopped down on a seat and tried to sleep until we got their.

20 minutes later

(In case you haven't noticed, I'm rushing)

"Squallie, wake uuuupppp." Selphie face greeted me as I awoke.

"We here"

"Yeppers!" Yeppers? What is she, seven.

"Fine. Let's rock guys." I said to the guys.

We got out and checked on the instruments, speakers, etc. It seemed good. Whoever had done it had done it well.

"Okay guys, lets get you into make-up!" Selphie grinned. 

Damn.

We got their, and to my worst fear, the artists are all guys. Which means they are gay. Screw. Oh, well. Lets get it over with.

3hours later

(Yes, makeup does take that long.)

We are behind the stage. The crowd is about 1000 people strong, and they are all screaming for us. She is out there. I know it. Anyway, I have to forget about her. Aww crap. She's behind the stage, with us. DAMN! There she is. Please don't notice me.

"Hi Squall, how are ya." She purred seductively.

"Hello." I said stiffly.

"Aw, what's the matter, you don't seem happy to see me." she frowned.

Now, honestly, what is going on?

" Maybe because you screwed my best friend, roasted my band, and now want to screw me?" I said as I walked off, ending the conversation.

"Seifer, cue the music. We are going on now. 

"Okay dude. Guys, hit it!"

The melody of our song, The Anthem, started and we ran out. I slapped the hands of the fans close to the stage. 

"HELLO GALBADIA!! WELCOME TO THE CONCERT!!" Seifer yelled. "WE'RE GONNA KICK IT OFF WITH A SONG BASED ON A TRUE STORY. IT'S SQUALL'S AND MINE. HERE IT IS. ONE MORE SAD SONG!" 

The music started and Squall started the first verse with Seifer on the second.

"One boy, one girl, two hearts, their world. Time goes by, secrets rise. One more sad song, tears shed, she's gone. She'd take it back, if she only could. All the perfect words, they seem so wrong, she's gone. You wish that you could learn to see. The door is closed and you wish you could be. Alone with you, alone with me. What can I do, I cannot breathe. Alone with you, alone with me. Best friend, worst thing, she's been cheating.

Friend deceives, she leaves. Last date, he cries, whispers, good-bye. She walks once more, out that door. Please stay, don't go away! The hardest thing is letting go of you. Stay, don't go away. The hardest thing is letting go of you. What can I do? Alone with you, alone with me. What can I do? I cannot see, alone with you, alone with…"

The song ended and the crowd cheered.   
"THANK YOU! THAT WENT OUT TO THE BIG BITCH HERSELF, RINOA HEARTILY!"

I lost my self in the music, and after that all I heard was Selphie saying something about Quistis Trepe being a winner.

END! Thank god that is over!

Review review review! Tell me how you feel. Should it be Quall or Squinoa? 3 know, but if they talk, the die!

Carpe Diem,

Seifer's Incarnate!


	7. The girls

Chp: God, what chapter is this? I honestly forgot? The contest winners.

Ahem, first off Never ask for advice on pairings or you get reviews like this:

From: ....()  
SQUINOA!SQUINOA!SQUINOA!SQUINOA!SQUINOA!SQUINOA!SQUINOA!SQUINOA!SQUINOA!SQUINOA!SQUINOA!SQUINOA!SQUINOA!SQUINOA!SQUINOA!SQUINOA!  
I really like your story so far! Please continue!

And:  
From: XxSquall's angelxX   
  
SQUINOA SQUINOA SQUINOA!! ~guys, work with me here!~ SQUINOA SQUINOA SQUINOA SQUINOA for Hyne's twisted sake!! SQU-FRICKIN-INOA!! Yea!! Thats right! Oh yessa. Anyway, this chapter was awesome, yes, but I'm pissed bcuz Seifer called Rinoa a bitch. She's aint no bitch! I feel bad for you, though, bcuz you got, well, sort of rejected by that...er...girl. Aww! *feels sympathetic towards you* You're in 8th grade, right? Well if you are, so am I! I would dance with you if I was in ya school. ^__^  


Well at least I got some sympathy, ne!

God, where are any Quall fans? This might **have to **be a Squinoa. Anyway here we go.

The next day on the tour bus to go back home in Timber. Squall' POV

I woke up on the tour bus at about 8. We had one hell of an after concert party. Whoa! Selphie and some dirty-blond haired girl chatting in the front. Huh, she looks pretty hot. Oh, hey there are 2 others Must be an old friend. Any way Irvine is asleep and Seifer and Zell are playing Black jack on the floor. 

"Hey, deal me in Seif."

" Yeah right Squall, I still owe you from last tours game! I swear you cheat! Somehow you cheat, 'cause no one is that good!"

"Yeah, Squall and plus, shouldn't you be sleeping? You look really tired." said Zell.

"Yes. I should. But who honestly cares. Now deal me in!"

"Fine."

Several hours and a few hundred gil later…

I collected Seifer and Zell's gil.

"DAMN!" Zell raged, and punched Irvine in the shin, effectively waking him up.

"Ouch!" He yelled. He looked pretty pissed.

"Why the hell did you punch me?" He demanded.

"Cause I lost. A lot. More than usual. Which is a lot."

"Oh. Well that explains tha- Hello, whose up in front?" 

"Yeah, I was meaning to ask, too. Who is that?" I asked

Seifer looked at us like we were idiots. "Didn't Selphie tell you? We had a contest held and the winner gets to select 2 friends that get to spend 2 weeks with us. Pretty much watch are every move. Stuff like that. The dirty blonde is Quistis Trepe. The white haired one is Fujin Kazenko, and the dark brown is Xu something-or-other. That answer all your questions? Good. Now Irvine, you want to play?"

"Sure dude. Wait, Selphie is calling us. Let's go meet the girls."

Quistis's POV

OH.MY.GOD!! They are coming.

Sorry, let me start over. I'm in the Scarred tour bus. For the past few hours, I've been talking to Fujin, Xu, and Selphie, the band's manager, about all the stuff we are going to do over the next 2 weeks. Just to think all this for the answers to a few easy questions about the band members' past. Anyway, we are almost at their Timber mansion, and Selphie just called them over. OMG, we are gonna meet them.

"Hi guys, how ya doin'? Anyway, Seifie told you who everybody is, right? Good, because we are almost there! Now Squall, Seifer, Irvine, and Zell, they know all about you guys, but I'm gonna let them tell you about themselves, other than they are really big fans. Okay? Here we are!"

At that last comment, Squall put on a face that practically screamed 'GROUPIE AHOY, BATTEN DOWN THE HATCHES, RED ALERT!'. Which is fine, because at the next moment, I caught sight of the mansion. Can you say huge! It must be like 4 floors, a bazillion car garage, and an indoor Olympic- sized pool, and a bowling ally!

"Whoa…." Xu muttered, as Fujin just kinda stared at it like it was a god.

"C'mon guys and girls, we are going in!"

Everybody got off the bus and headed in. A butler got the door for us. Hello heaven.

"Whoo, that was a long ride. Can I get some drinks for you guys? Champagne all around! You guys just start whatever-ing." and with that, Selphie and Irvine bounded into another room.

"Whoa," I said. "Where is everything?

Seifer walked over to the 3 of us, while Squally leaned on a wall, and Zell started shadow boxing. "Well, upstairs, you've got our rooms, and the guest rooms. On this level, there is the kitchen, the lounge, the TV room, the dining room, the other lounge, another kitchen, and the garage."

"The Torama's are mine. So are the Espers. Don't touch them. Ever. People who touch them die. So don't touch them. At all.

Seifer and Squall rolled their eyes "Yeah, Zell is a little obsessed with his cars. Anyway, the lower level is the recording room, training rooms, armory,-

"Armory?" Xu echoed.

"Training room?" Fujin exclaimed.

"Yep, but don't go in, they are pretty intense. And the armory has our real weapons, not the shitty stage ones. How else would we get these perfect bodies?" He flexed his absolutely huge biceps and triceps to prove his point.

Squall finally spoke up. "Well, in Zell's case, steroids."

"Hey man, watch yourself!" and with that, he bunched him in the shoulder. Hard.

Squall slowly turned his head and looked at Zell right in the eyes.

"The Hell was that? Honestly!" And he punched him back. Harder.

"Ah, man dead arm! Yo man, you ain't nice yo!

"Hey, no fighting!" I yelled

They didn't listen, but they stopped.

"And you aren't black."

"And you are?!"

"No, but at least I'm not albino."

"Needle-dick"

"Foot"

"Homo."

"Wet foot."

"Damn!" Zell yelled.

Seifer, who'd been silently snickering, burst into laughter.

"Why'd he call him foot? Is he fast?" Xu asked.

"Not in the way you're thinking."

At that moment, Selphie and Irvine came in the room with the champagne. He must have heard the last comment, because he let out a cough that mysteriously souded like 'foot fetish'.

"Okay girls, tell us about your self. Fujin, you first.

"Okay," she said. "Well, I live in Deling, and I go to collage there, too. I like all rock, and some techno. Uh, I like to go on chat rooms, write, cause I want to be an author. I was the winner, and brought Quisty and Xu.

"Okay. Now Xu."

"Well I also live in Deling. I go to the same collage and I have a job as a secretary. I want to be a CEO for a big company. I love your band, and rap."

"Cool. Now Quisty"

"Well, I go to Deling U, and I want to be a teacher. But right now, I have a job as a reporter." Squall's eyes flared. "I am smart, nice and tend to over sleep a lot."  
"Good, now tomorrow we will set up a plan. And you'll all be in for a rude awakening.!" She grinned. Little did I know she'd be right.

END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Whoo finished. Now I have an idea. In this chapter and in the night out 2.0, I had a FF6 reference. If you can tell me one, I will have them do something or go somewhere.

Thanks for reading now, REVIEW!!! Or I shall find and beat you. If you were offended by foot fetish combat. Sorry.


	8. Mourning

Chp. 8 The first day of the rest of the 2 weeks!

(Angelic choir in the background, I, dressed as an angel, descend from a stair case that is coming from the heavens)

"Greetings my faithful fans! I bring joyous tidings! That's right I'm FINALLY gonna tell you what the pairing will be, Squinoa,-

Squall's angel, and Renegade Seraph "Come on, Come on!"

… Or Quall!"

FF9 Zidane, X20Vision, and Lucentia() "WooHoo!"

( I open an imaginary letter) "And the winner is…….QUALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Squall's Angel: You little bastard! (punches and pummels yours truly with Renegade Seraph.)

Well. There is. My first fic's gonna be a Quall.

Now, I'll do personalized responses.

****

Squall's Angel: Heh, sorry I made you come off mean. Please don't be angry!

****

Renegade Seraph: OMG, You reviewed my fic! God I feel special. Thanks for the complement! I needed it!

****

FF9 Zidane: Well, uh thanks for the positivity towards Quall, not sure what you're other comment was.

****

X20Vision: Whoa, You're really kind. Thanks for the sympathy, must remind my self to clue in to my master plan to get her to like me, even though I'm way to optimistic. Love to talk. You have my address.

Whoa, lot of positivism.

Lucentia(): Well you got your wish.

On with the chapter!

Mansion, 5:30, A.M.

Quistis's POV

I had no idea how right Selphie was. I woke up in a virtual war zone.

"Waaa!" I cried as I fell out of my King sized bed and on to the floor. I heard screams and shouts.

"My Way, my way or the high way! Can't touch this! Maniac, Maniac! Cowboy, baby!"

I got up and found Xu and Fu in the hallway, looking as confused as I was, and in their pajamas. 

"What the Hell is going on!!!!" I yelled over the music.

They shook their heads and pointed to Selphie's room. Suddenly, she popped up behind us, fully dressed and smiling. Smiling, at this hour. It is a time of sleep, not a time of Happy!!

"Hi girls! Hey, common, you look hungry! Let's get the boys for an early breakfast! Well, common!" 

We followed her dumbly down the stairs to the ground floor and then the basement. We passed a sign that said ' WARNING! INTENSE TRAINING AHEAD!' Puhlease. What is it, weight lifting? 

"We'll get Irvy first. Common!" she shouted, as the music got drastically louder. She went up to a room, and opened the door.

"Whoa." I whispered. It was like an old west simulator, but it was real. Saloon, store, and hotel, among other buildings littered the gigantic room. But the amazing thing was the sound.

Cowboy...cowboy... Well I'm packing up my game and I'm a head out west 

Where real women come equipped with scripts and fake breasts

Find a nest in the hills chill like Flynt

Buy an old droptop find a spot to pimp

And I'm a Kid Rock it up and down your block

With a bottle of scotch and watch lots of crotch

Buy yacht with a flag sayin' chillin' the most 

Then rock that bitch up and down the coast 

Give a toast to the sun, drink with the stars Get thrown in the mix and tossed out of bars Sip the teajuna (sp?)...I wanna roam 

Find the old town chillin' fools then come back home

Start an escort service, for all the right reasons

And set up shop at the top of four seasons 

Kid Rock and I'm the real McCoy

And I'm headin' out west sucker...because I wanna be a Cowboy baby 

With the top let back and the sunshine shining

Cowboy baby West coast chillin? with the Boone's Wine

I wanna be a Cowboy baby 

Ridin' at night 'cause I sleep all day 

Cowboy baby I can smell a pig from a mile away I bet you'll hear my whistle blowin' when my train rolls in

It goes (whistle) like dust in the wind 

Stoned pimp, stoned freak, stoned out of my mind

I once was lost, but now I'm just blind Palm trees and weeds, scabbed knees and rice 

Get a map to the stars, find Heidi Fliece (sp?)

And if the price is right I'm gonna make my bid boy And let Cali-for-ny-aye know why they call me Cowboy baby 

With the top let back and the sunshine shining Cowboy baby

West coast chillin? with the Boone's Wine

I wanna be a Cowboy baby Ridin' at night 'cause I sleep all day

Cowboy baby I can smell a pig from a mile away 

Yeah...Kid Rock...you can call me Tex 

Rollin' sunset woman with a bottle of Becks

Seen a slimmy in a 'vette, rolled down my glass And said, "Yeah this dick fits right in your ass"

No kiddin', gun slingin', spurs hittin' the floor 

Call me Hoss, I'm the Boss, with the sauce in the horse 

No remorse for the sherrif, in his eye I ain't right I'm gonna paint his town red, and paint his wife white 

HUH Cause chaos, rock like Amadeus

Find West Coast pussy for my Detroit players

Mack like mayors, ball like Lakers 

They told us to leave, but bet they can't make us 

Why they wanna pick on me...lock me up and snort away my key 

I ain't no G, I'm just a regular failure 

I ain't straight outta Compton

I'm straight out the trailer Cuss like a sailor...drink like a Mc 

My only words of wisdom are just, "Radio Edit." (Suck My Dick)

I'm flickin' my Bic up and down that coast and Keep on truckin' until it falls into motion Cowboy 

With the top let back and the sunshine shining

Cowboy 

Spendin' all my time at Hollywood and Vine 

Cowboy

Ridin' at night 'cause I sleep all day 

Cowboy I can smell a pig from a mile away 

Cowboy 

With the top let back and the sunshine shining Cowboy With the top let back and the sunshine shining Cowboy Hollywood and Vine

Irvine was dressed in cowboy attire. Using 2 pistols, he nail targets as they popped up, nodded along with the words, mouthing them. After 6 minutes or so, he finally noticed us.

"Stop!" he commanded, and the music stopped. "Hey girls, what's up?"

"Well, Quisty and her friends are hungry. We're getting you guys for an early breakfast."

"Okay" he said. He put his pistols in two side holsters, and started towards the door.

"Wait," Fujin yelled. "How does shooting a gun help you get any stronger, huh?"

He looked at her quizzically. "Well, half the rifles I use have strong enough kickback to break your arm, so I guess just being able to fire them tests your strength, huh. Now lets go get Zell." 

We followed him and Selph into another room, where two blond guys were laying into each other. Eerily enough, it looked like that place where Neo and Morpheus fought in 'The Matrix'. Also, just like Irvine's town, the dojo had its own music blaring. And, also like Irvine's music, this reflected Zell, or at least the action's he was going through.

(A/N: I've changed it to 'he's a maniac')

Just a still town dud on a saturday night, lookin' for the fight of his life   
In the real-time world no one sees him at all, they all say he's crazy   
  
Locking rhythms to the beat of his heart, changing woman into life   
He has fought into the danger zone, when a fighter becomes a fight   
  
It can cut you like a knife, if the gift becomes the fire   
On a wire between will and what will be   
  
He's a maniac, maniac on the floor   
And He's fighting like He's never fought before   
He's a maniac, maniac on the floor   
And He's fighting like He's never fought before   
  
On the ice-build iron sanity is a place most never see   
It's a hard warm place of mystery, touch it, but can't hold it   
You work all your life for that moment in time, it could come or pass you by   
It's a push of the world, but there's always a chance   
If the hunger stays the night   
  
There's a cold connective heat, struggling, stretching for defeat   
Never stopping with his head against the wind   
  
He's a maniac, maniac, I sure know   
And He's fighting like he's never fought before   
He's a maniac, maniac, I sure know   
And He's fighting like he's never fought before   
  
(Solo)   
  
It can cut you like a knife, if the gift becomes the fire   
On a wire between will and what will be   
  
He's a maniac, maniac, I sure know   
And He's fighting like he's never fought before   
(repeats out)   
They were talking as though they were just standing and chatting, instead of trying to kill each other. One was clearly Zell, but the other was burlier and wore silver sweatpants. They both were clearly giving their all.

"God, you call those punches? Punch Rush!" Zell yelled, delivering 3 fierce punches to the stranger's chest, though they were blocked.

"Tch, you're in no position to talk after that. PUMMEL!"

The stranger retaliated in a similar way, but landing all his punches. Zell looked pissed. He had a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"You shouldn't of done that….."

"Ohhhh, shiiiittttt!"

"RAAAAAAAAA" 

Zell started to unleash a devastating combo of punches and kicks, but stopped abruptly.

"You're in for it now,….Meteor Barret!!!!!

Zell jumped in the air, and slammed his hands together. He started pulling them apart. But the freaky thing was, HE WAS FORMING A FREAKIN' BALL OF ENERGY!

"The Hell is going on!" Xu yelled, as _wind _started kicking up, in the room!

"YAHAHAHA!" Zell yelled, as he fell down, slamming the ball of energy straight into the stranger. Sudddenly, it exploded!

"You killed him!" I screeched. He was a murder!

"Naw," a voice said. "That wasn't strong enough to kill my pet dog. Though we did agree on no energy strikes, so……. AURA BOLT!!!!"

A blue flash of energy came from the stranger's hands, and smashed into Zell.

"Finish him, Sab!" Irvine yelled.

'Sab' just nodded.

When the dust, yes, dust, settled, Zell was still standing, with his arms crossed over his chest. 'Sab', was nowhere in sight. 

"Ha…. Blocked it, y- AHH"

At that moment, Sab decided to land, drop kicking Zell's head. 

Zell crumpled to the floor. "But mommy, I don't wanna go to school today, I want to stay home and bake cookies with yuuuu!"

And then he straightened up, bowed, and walked over to us, his friend in toe (sp?).

"And that's the tiger break. Now, who are these fine young ladies. Oh, by the by, I'm Sabin, Zell's trainer!"( I've got one more FF6 reference left in me, bwahaha). 

"Hi Sab, these are Quisty, Xu, and Fujin. They are the contest winners! They get to live with us for two whole weeks! We're just trying to round up everybody for an early breakfast."

"Okay, listen," I said. "Stop acting like it is normal to be up and around at this horrible hour! You should all be sleeping!"

"But then how could we have time to train?" Zell asked.

"uh! You guys are obsessed!"

"So?"

"Never mind!"

"Common guys, lets get Seifie and Cyan (Heetaheetahee!)!

Our small parade went into another room, and more music became louder. We opened a door, and a shirtless Seifer was dancing with someone. Then we realized they weren't dancing, they were trying to dismember each other with sharp and pointy objects!

"Seifer's….. really hot." Fujin whispered.

"Totally. I think he likes you." I whispered back.

"Why?"

"Listen." 

  
U can't touch this  
U can't touch this  
U can't touch this  
U can't touch this  
  
My-my-my-my (U can't touch this) music hits me so hard  
Makes me say, "oh my lord thank you for blessing me  
With a mind to rhyme and two hyped feet"  
It feels good  
When you know you're sown  
A super dope homeboy from the Oaktown  
And I'm known as such  
And this is a beat-uh!  
U can't touch this  
  
I told you homeboy  
U can't touch this  
Yeah, that's how we livin' and you know  
U can't touch this  
Look in my eyes, man  
U can't touch this  
Yo, let me bust the funky lyrics  
U can't touch this  
  
Fresh new kicks and pants  
You got it like that now you know you wanna dance  
So move out of your seat  
And get a fly girl and catch this beat  
While it's rolling  
Hold on  
Pump a little bit and let 'em know it's going on  
Like that  
Like that  
Cold on a mission so fall on back  
Let 'em know that you're too much  
And this is a beat  
They can't touch  
  
Yo! I told you  
U can't touch this  
Why you standing there, man?  
U can't touch this  
Yo, sound the bells, school is in, sucker  
U can't touch this  
Give me a song or rhythm  
Making 'em sweat  
That's what I'm giving 'em  
Now they know  
You talk about the Hammer, you're talking about a show  
That's hyped and tight  
Singers are sweating so pass them a wipe  
Or a tape to learn  
What it is going to take in the '90s  
To burn the charts  
Legit either work hard or you might as well quit  
  
That's the word, because you know  
U can't touch this  
U can't touch this  
  
Break it down  
  
Stop. . . Hammer time  
  
Go with the flow  
It is said  
That if you can't groove to this  
Then you probably are dead  
So wave your hands in the air  
Bust a few moves, run your fingers through your hair  
This is it for a winter  
Dance to this an' you're gonna get thinner  
Move slide your rump  
Just for a minute, let's all do the bump  
Bump bump bump  
  
Yeah, U can't touch this  
Look man, U can't touch this  
You better get hyped  
Boy 'cause you know ya can't  
U can't touch this  
Ring the bell, school's back in  
Break it down  
  
Stop. Hammer time  
  
U can't touch this  
U can't touch this  
U can't touch this  
U can't touch this  
Break it down  
  
Stop. Hammer time  
  
Every time you see me  
The Hammer's just so hyped  
I'm dope on the floor  
And I'm magic on the mike  
Now why would I ever  
Stop doing this?  
When others making records  
That just don't hit  
I've toured around the world  
From London to the Bay  
It's Hammer, go Hammer, M.C.Hammer, Yo Hammer  
And the rest can go and play  
Can't touch this  
  
U can't touch this  
U can't touch this  
U can't touch this  
Yeah, U can't touch this  
I told you, U can't touch this  
Too hype, can't touch this  
Yo, we outta here, can't touch this

At the end of the blade dance, Seifer ran up to Fujin, struck a pose and said

"you can touch this!" and ran back.

"Aww, how sweet, our little Seifer has a cwush!"

"Common Cyan, finish him!

"Right away, madam Selphie." Cyan said, in a weird accented voice.

"Ladies, please look away." We did as told.

"BACK BLADE!!!!!!!!!!!"

We heard several clashes, and then silence. When we looked, Seifer was barely standing, with a bunch of small cuts on his body.

" Seifer!" Fujin cried as she ran over to his body.

"I'm fine. We'll take care of it after breakfast. Join us, Cyan?"

"I am afraid not, young master. Sabin and I must take our leave. Come along, son." The 2 left without a word. 

'Freaky." Xu said.

"Yeah." 

Common, let's go get Squall. Then we can eat."

We went to yet another room.

Sorry, guys, I need to make another chapter. This one too long.


	9. Chp8 cont

Chp. 8 continued.

About 6:00 A.M.

Still Quisty's POV

We walked into another room. It was dark and foggy. The sounds were morbid Screams and shouts of man and beast. The music was freaky.

Don't want to have you hangin,  
Around me like a leech.  
I think you're just a problem,  
So stay the hell away from me because I don't believe in you.  
And I wanna sit here all my life alone.  
This may sound a little rough,  
Don't wanna fall in love.  
Don't need security.  
I ain't no dog without a bone.  
Don't have no time for love.  
So stay the fuck away from me because I don't believe in you,  
And I wanna sit here all my life alone.  
This may sound a little rough.  
Don't wanna fall in love.  
  
This may sound a little rough.  
Don't wanna fall in love.  
This may sound a little rough.  
Don't wanna fall in love.  
This may sound a little fu**ed.  
Don't wanna fall in love.  


"Where is Squall!" I yelled.

Selphie, Irvine, Zell, and Seifer just pointed up.

And there he was.

Squall was up on a small cliff wielding a blue gun blade, laying into small dragon like beasts. He looked magnificent. His chocolate hair, flowing, tussled, and wet. His eyes pierced the beasts, before his blade could do a thing. His body was sculpted like an Adonis. Selphie called him down after awhile. I gave him a look that just said 'I want to have your children. Let me be your lover'. Damn. I probably scared him. (Sorry, Courtney! J ). His body was covered with blood.

"You'll probably want breakfast. Let me shower first." And with that he stalked off.

End Chappie! Well guys, I feel popular! Thank you everybody that wants to talk to me…. Or bear my kids…. Yeah. Anyway-

Seifer: Why wouldn't you be popular? You're _my_ Incarnate after all.

S.I.: Actually, that being said, I really shouldn't be popular, huh?

Seifer: You little!!!!!!!!!

S.I.: He, gotta go! Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Review! 


	10. Know idea what to call it

Chp. 9 Planning and Learning

S.I.:WAZZUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry. Had to do that. Anyway, I am back. Ready to thrill and amaze.

Nope. Anyway, to my reviewers. Lots of positivism. One thing to **Dark Phoenix: **The review was well rounded and constructive. But please, DON"T USE BIG WORDS. On weekends, my brain doesn't operate. This chap will be better.

And to everyone, FINE I WILL CUT DOWN ON LYRICS. GOD! Personally, I like them. 

Sorry I haven't updated. Been very busy. Algebra sucks.

****

X20Vision: Sorry I haven't responded if you e-mailed me. Been having, uh, _technical_ difficulties. Right.

****

Dark Raion: by any chance you read this fic, sorry I haven't responded much about the co-author thing. I'll talk to you when I get my e-mail back

Anyway, on to the chapter.

Still that mourning, about 6:10

My POV

Quistis and the others paraded upstairs in to a room on the ground floor. It was so big, it took a while for them to figure out it was the kitchen. 7000 square feet, no biggie. The room had the usual. An oven, a sink, a stove, a refrigerator, every thing usual. Only, it was all stainless steal, right down to the five chairs, table, and island. It also had one of those doors (forget what they're called) leading to the real kitchen.

The guests walked around commenting.

"Ohhhh, it's…….really big."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"God, you must have, like, fifty chefs."

"Nope, just one." 

"Cool! Like the whole stainless steel motif."

"Well, the guy who gave it to us designed it all."

"There must be a huge dining room."

"Nope, we eat at the island over there."

The girls continued to explore the room, until a person dressed in chef's clothing walked over.

"Haylo ladiees! I em Chef Quina, Laird of this Kitchen!! Please be sitted, Sers and Madams."

Quina escorted them to the island, which seemed to have sprouted three more chairs. Seifer, Zell, and Irvine joined the girls.

"And ware ees master Squall?"

Seifer answered the odd talking chef. "He'll be out in a couple minutes. He wanted to grab a shower first."

"There goes ze hot watair,", the chef muttered, as he grabbed a notepad and began to scribble. "Now what can I geet you all to et?"

Selphie spoke up first, followed by Irvine, Seifer and Zell.

"Galbadian Toast and some coffee."

" I think I'll have an omelet with some lemonade."

"Me, too."

"Third that."

The chef looked up. "O.K., now for our guests of honor."

Fujin looked confused. _Where the heck was a menu!_

Her confusion was probably obvious, as Seifer leaned over to her. "Don't worry, the chef makes **everything**." He whispered.

She nodded. "Okay, I'll have two stacks blueberry pancakes, 2 plates of toast, and a side of bacon. With milk." 

The chef looked at her, eyes wide. "Okay, as you weesh."

Quistis was next. "Galbadian Toast sounds good, with lemonade, I guess."

Xu was last to speak. "I'll have some buttermilk pancakes, please, with iced tea."

The chef looked up from his pad. "Okay, zat iz everyone. I suppose Master Squall vill vant hees usual, then." And with that, the chef walked off.

It was quiet for a moment. 

Then Seifer called out in a baritone voice. "Freeeeeeeeak!!!"

The girls cracked up immediately. 

"What's up with that freaky accent?"

"Yeah, and, has he always looked so weird?"

"Actually, I couldn't tell if he was a guy or a girl?"

The girls stopped their questions for a moment. Fujin finally spoke up.

"Uh, guys, Selphie, he is a guy, right?

The guys looked as though they were in deep thought.

Zell broke the silence. "How the hell are we supposed to know!"

"Yeah, I mean, are you saying we should just walk up and ask him!" Irvine asked them. 

"Well, I guess it would be rude…." Quistis said.

"What would be rude?" a new voice asked.

Squall strode into the room, dressed in black leather pants and his trademark jacket. A few drops of water still rested on the tips of his brown locks. Quistis tried to keep from staring.

"God Squall, took you long enough," Seifer smiled. "Hey, is Quina a guy or a girl?"

Squall looked at the guys like they were bigger idiots then they really were. "How the hell should I know? Anyway, what did you guys order me?"

Seifer answered, as Squall took the empty seat by Quistis, much to her hidden delight._ Oh Hyne, he's sitting right by me! I wonder if he likes me? Probably not, but still!_ "We got your usual, chocolate pancakes." 

Fujin smirked. "Chocolate pancakes? Isn't that a kiddie thing?"

Squall gave her a cold glare, enough to silence her.

"Sorry." she wimpered.

He just nodded. Silence followed. Zell finally broke it, by laughing raucously (do I know that word?). The guys joined in. 

"Yahahahahahahaha! Did you see her face? She looked petrified, man!"

"Yeah, dude…….that was…1st class dude!"

Squall just did a half smile, "Sorry to you, too."

Selphie just looked frustrated. "Anyway, on to our schedule…"

Quistis spoke up, "Selphie, didn't we go over this in the bus?"

Selphie thought for a moment, then smiled. "Oh, yeah, we did. Okie-day!"

Irvine entered the conversation, "Wait, aren't you gonna tell us the schedule? I mean, don't we have a right to know what we're gonna be dragged through?"

The four girls answered him back. "NO!"

Xu smiled, "You'll find out when the time is right."

"Ooooo, scary."

"It will be."

The boys gulped. It couldn't be good. Probably shopping, shopping, and more shopping. The horror.

"Hey, here's the food. Thanks Quina!" Selphie said, as Quina entered with a car full of food

"My plasure, madam." And with that, he left. Everyone looked at their plate.

Zell looked around. "Come on guys, dig in!"

His order was immediately followed.

"Mmmmmm, omelet."

"Oh, Hyne, this toast is good!"

"These pancakes! They're great!"

"Get used to it, girls!"

The two sexes broke into separate conversations, which was hard, since they were all at the same table. Though, they were both about the same thing.

At the boys' table…….

"Dude, Squall, look at Quistis! She, been frigging staring at you for the whole time." Seifer quiety exclaimed.

"It's nothing. She just another obsessed fan."

"Yeah, septillion yourself that, man. Believe me, she likes you. A lot. I know girls. I'm a master." said Irvine.

"Whatever. Anyway, we should be more worried about the week ahead. I hate shopping."

Seifer smiled smugly. "I'll take care of it, don't worry. Let's just eat, and get ready to play."

"Well, I do know 2 days from now, we go to the Indians-Rexaurs game."

"Oh, yeah."

And at the girls' table………….

"Oh my God, you are so crushing on Squall!" Fujin almost yelled.

Quistis inwardly grimaced. _Am I that obvious?_ She quickly retorted. "How about you, Fujin! 'Oh Seifer, are you okay!'"

Fujin just blushed.

"Come on guys," said Xu. "Let's just eat and concentrate on the next 2 weeks."

"Okay….."

The two groups ate the rest of their food in silence. The guys finished first, and started to leave.

"Hey guys, where you goin'?" Selphie enquired.

Seifer answered. "We've got a game to play. When you're done, get changed and come on down."

"ok."

7:40, Squall's POV Gym

I had gotten into our locker room, and began to change, though I didn't feel like playing. We got into our shorts and tank tops (God I hate hat name). I was in all grey. Personally, I like grey. And the silky shorts are cool. Seifer was in red shorts and a grey shirt, too. Irvine was dressed like me, and Zell like Seifer, but with an And 1 top that on the front said 'I hear voices in my head.' and on the back, 'and they don't like you'. We walked to the gym, and I just laid on the bench. The others just began to shoot around. They knew I had to think. About Quistis. She was smart, cute, and kind. (A/N. Hey, I just described my crush!) She probably likes me, but…….. Do we really like each other. Was it just lust for me and obsession for her? Who knows?

"Hey guys! What's up?!" Selphie yelled.

The girls walked in wearing almost skintight shorts and shirts. It didn't take long for them to go into two teams. Irvine and Seifer were captains, with Seifer going first.

"Zell."

"Fujin."

"Selphie."

"Quistis."

"Xu."

Quistis looked around. "What about Squall." she said concernedly, with wide eyes.

Seifer smiled. "He doesn't want to play."

Again, Fujin smirked at me. "He probably sucks anyway." Just loud enough for me to here.

Zell put on a scared face. "Oh, God, why'd you do that! He's gonna kill us now!"

And so I would. The game began. I started out just doing nothing. Sure, I got taunted, but they would soon die. Finally, I had my chance. Zell went up to do a 3-pointer. Leaving Quistis, I ran up to Zell, and slammed the ball on his spiky hair.

Irvine cupped his hands around his mouth. "STUFF-O-MATIC!!! BOOM, BOOM, BOOM BOOM BOOM!" 

I spun around Seifer. Quistis had gotten on me, and was guarding me a little too *tight*. Seifer started to snigger. 

Faking Quistis out, I ran for the basket, jumped up, and made a 360 between the legs dunk. Ooooooh, yeah. I made it. I snapped my head around to look at them, and put on a maniacal grin. I muttered.

"game on."

8:00

My POV 

The game was over. They'd played without stop. Except for lunch and a quick dinner. Final score 240-228, Squall's team. They retired to their beds, ready for tomorrow's excitement.

Hey, how was it? Sorry it took so long, but School sucks. Reviews are always appreciated, but no flames, promise? Sorry if this chapter sucks, but I got a lot on my mind. A yuyuhaku fic, a ff8 au, a ff8 tournament fic, and funny ff8 I made this summer. Well, bye!


	11. hi people

Sorry guys! L 

I haven't updated in a while, and I sorry.

This hasn't been as fun a fic as I thought, so it's going on a short hiatus.

Fans, I beg of you, review my new fic, Tournament of the Blades. **_People, this is not a rip off of FF8 Tournament by Michael kenny (now eight-winged-angel). _** I t might be a Quall, Squinoa, or maybe even a Squalphie!!!

I honestly don't know. Just please R&R my fic, it only has 1 reviewer, and my feelings are already smashed from other things, so be kind!

Sorry again.

Carpe Diem,

Seifer's Incarnate

L 


End file.
